Hammer Rush
'Hammer Rush '''is the third series of Chapter IX and features CR-V & Rush's first tower mission. Objectives * Disconnect the turbine connected. * Kill/Execute the defender without alarming the Hyundai. * Deploy the signal amplifier. Rules * Stick together. * Do not let the defender alarms the Hyundai securities * Make a proper teamwork. * Do not destroy the tower. Trivia & Discussions * Last appearance of Sonata. * CR-V is finally back in action after being injured since Chapter V. * The poster features CR-V's first front cover while Rush is in behind and the logo of Hammer Rush (adrenaline shot symbolizes the word "''Adrenaline Rush") * The first tower defender will be revealed in this series. * It was revealed that Rush was a victim of bullying during his teenage days. * Kona already hacks every security door in every tower before he launches this mission. * Rush is the first to call CR-V at his abbreviation name. * Rush reflexes were adapted from Prius' skill sets. Plot (CR-V is finally back for some action along with his assigned partner Rush to be designated in the first tower in which the objectives must be completed without taking a risk) Synopsis The series starts when CR-V finds Vorg inside the base without being caught by Armageddon. In which every corner he entered just to ensure that Armageddon won't be curious if he ever been caught in the middle. Until he finally saw Vorg but he was currently in the security room where he seems that he has no choice to reveal himself to Armageddon if he wants to get in to. Having a tough decision, CR-V breaks the limit by revealing himself but luckily Armageddon wasn't in that area. Upon approaching, Vorg already notices him and asks with his strange movements while coming closer at him. CR-V suddenly saw Armageddon in the distance wherein he push in Vorg inside the security room. "No ifs and buts, We need you confidentially," ''CR-V says to Vorg after pushing him in. '' After explaining all about the mission, CR-V & Vorg exits the room quickly while Armageddon was relaxing in the balcony and when reaching the gate, CR-V hears something strange so he told Vorg to come first as he will search the chills distracting him. A minute later, CR-V throws his hammer in the distance hitting Velar's head causing him to fall into the ground. Cove responds to take car Velar's damage taken but when he turns around, CR-V approaches and softly smashes his face to know their motives. Vorg responds to know what happens and the answer he received was to help CR-V to bring the RoveR's to the meeting place. Back at the present, Juke & Kona vows that they will succeed in this mission as if they fail, the undercover mission will be abandoned immediately.CR-V assures that they shouldn't worry about their failures as he was fully prepared for this mission just to know if a one sided-traitors can still be trusted. Rush doubts at that moment but D-Max reminds him that CR-V was mostly known with his positive attitudes and a great entertainer. Upon departing, CR-V pokes fun again to Juke & Kona by saying goodbye at them. While traveling, CR-V suddenly forgot the location of the first tower wherein Rush handle over the map given by Juke before they leave and urges to stop for his weird actions. CR-V laughs when he was a weird guy that will annoy him for the rest of their mission. Being concerned, CR-V has an idea on how he will bring happiness to Rush before reaching their destination. "I know you don't want me to be your partner but I have no choice to accept it and to be with you," '' CR-V says to Rush after being described as a weird guy. Later that night, Rush approaches CR-V to apologize for what he been said earlier in which he reveals that he used to be a lonely person as he knows that no one wants to be with him. CR-V sees that he really needs a comfort as it can lead to a severe depression once he encounters some tough challenges wherein he asks about his life before Prius trained him. Rush feels saddened when describing his life as being bullied or victimized. He reveals his scars that he received during his teenage days and gets bullied knowing that he was a senseless weak person lived but all of these lives, He chose to stay quiet and not even complaining about it. CR-V feels bad after he heard his story as he suggests that he should be fighting back for every bad thing they have done to him. Rush thinks that it will get worse if he ever fights back at them as he sees that they are stronger than him. ''"Having with that perspectives will make your life miserable. You should stand up whatever it takes because they are always taking advantage at you." CR-V says to Rush for some motivations about his past. Rush thanked for his concerns and starts to pokes fun with CR-V by calling him a weird guy again. CR-V glad that Rush was his partner as he really wants a person like him. The next morning, CR-V wakes up seeing Rush was preparing for something until he realized that the first tower is nearly closed at them. Rush pack up the things and he told CR-V to get up as soon as he can. Continuing their journey, Rush across every grass bush while CR-V securing the path to check for some traps that might set up by the Hyundai but instead they met a dead end which is a cliff that divides their path given by Juke. Rush thinks that the path given shouldn't consider a dead end like this that contradicts to CR-V plan that the given path was the only way but when he steps the endpoint of the cliff, the ground cracks due to CR-V's weight and causes him to a near fall after Rush quickly grabs his hand. "It seems that the cliff disagrees with your contradictions," ''Rush pokes fun to CR-V after a near fall. CR-V guesses that the cliff was right but Rush has an idea if this is the only way by using the tree as a bridge in which they need to go on top first before cutting the tree down. CR-V was impressed with Rush's idea as he was really hopeless to across after his near fall. When all things are done, CR-V smashes the tree causes to fall between the cliff but the plan was to jump before the trees reach the cliff as it will collapse again if they fail to jump out. Both of them laughs after their successful plan wherein CR-V embraces Rush tightly that he can really show who he was. Upon reaching the tower, CR-V reminds that they should deploy the signal amplifier first before initiating the defender in which Rush quickly hides behind the bush when the defender almost caught them. When the defender loses his sight in their location CR-V slowly cuts the fence with his hands wherein Rush amazed with the strengths that he didn't expect before. After their successful entry, the defender reveals as Sonata the robot creator of Hyundai wherein he is currently defending along with his creation. CR-V & Rush decides to go separate ways wherein CR-V will be the one to deploy the signal amplifier inside the reactor while Rush serves as the lookout but when CR-V enters the reactor, He did not even notice the laser security alarm above alarming the entire tower but Rush manages to distract Sonata by knocking him down before he makes a call from Hyundai Intl. Base. CR-V quickly deploys the signal amplifier while the alarm is going in which every security door is about to be locked. After a minute, The alarm sounds off when Rush shuts down the power while Sonata is currently incapacitated. The signal amplifier was successfully deployed having an access in every towers especially each security camera can now be monitored by Kona & Juke. "''Access Granted." ''A message received by Kona after CR-V successfully deployed the signal amplifier. When Rush injects an adrenaline shot that allows him to perform actions faster, Sonata takes advantage by installing a mecha-wolves to escape but Rush was already injected wherein every robot he installed destroys immediately until Sonata blasts of outside the tower when Rush performs a three-consecutive roundhouse kicks. CR-V realizes that he was locked inside the reactor until he encounters a mecha-pterodactyls that attacks him out of sight. As one of his weakness, CR-V drops his hammer and decides to fight them in a fist fight instead by jumping every corner to lift himself up. Outside the tower, Sonata tries to reach his phone but Rush approaches and steps into it losing his contact from Hyundai. Having no choice, He unleashes his inner form by turning himself into a mecha-form wherein he can install large war machine robots limitlessly. Rush thinks that he is beyond desperate to defend his tower but he remembers that their aim is to disconnects the turbine and not destroy the tower so he lures Sonata away from it but Sonata knows the outcome so he targets the tower instead to alarm the Hyundai that the tower is under attack. Rush defends the tower by destroying each and every missile launched but at that time Sonata is escaping away from him. Out of nowhere, CR-V shows up by destroying the security doors and throws the last mecha-pterodactyl that he eliminates. Rush shouts that Sonata is escaping and he better chase him or else the mission is done but he got interrupted when CR-V suggests to follow him as he will be the one to face the large robots installed. Rush thinks that the tower needs to be defended too in which CR-V confused as two of their objectives is on the line. ''"You got this, Chris. I am really inspired by your positivity so show me what it is," Rush says to CR-V before he chases Sonata through the woods. CR-V smiles to Rush after hearing his words then he leaps in to perform a massive hammer strike to the robots. However, The other robot reaches the tower wherein it was about to smash but CR-V throws his hammer through its arm wherein the arm dislocates preventing the robot to destroy the tower. CR-V grabs back his hammer and starts to destroy each and every robot standing by pummeling its power core. On the other side, Rush tries to find Sonata through the woods but it seems that he already made to escape, suddenly someone knocks him down beside. Sonata shows up and tries to murder Rush with his mecha-blade but Rush able to recover immediately and face each other. "I'm not escaping with you as I can show to you who are you facing at. Human," Sonata says to Rush before he instantly dies in a second. Rush draws the blade that he breaks in Sonata's weapon wherein he quickly throws the dagger and shows up behind to brutally decimate Sonata's neck causing his instant death. The scene rewinds when Sonata draws his mecha-blade and tries to murder Rush in which the blade already broke when Rush stands up and face each other. The fight ends with Rush standing tall while looking to Sonata's fate as he realizes what he been done. CR-V finally finds him and sees that he defeated Sonata on his own. Both of them embraces each other after Rush mourns that Sonata is the one knows who bullies him back then. In the end, CR-V & Rush decided to stay inside the tower for a while to disconnect the turbine in which it was revealed that it is connected to Honda Intl Base. '' '' Deaths * Sonata (neck decimated by Rush) Promotional Material Posters HR.jpg|Hammer Rush Official Poster Halloween-HR.jpg|Hammer Rush "Halloween Special" Poster